1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to lubrication systems for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to lubrication systems for fan drive gear systems in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional gas turbines include a low-pressure spool and a high-pressure spool. The low-pressure spool includes a low-pressure turbine connected to a low-pressure compressor for driving the low-pressure compressor. The high-pressure spool includes a high-pressure turbine connected to a high-pressure compressor for driving the high-pressure compressor. In some gas turbine engines, a fan forward of the spools is connected to the low-pressure spool through a fan drive gear system. A main supply pump supplies lubricating liquid to the fan drive gear system under most operating conditions, and an auxiliary supply pump supplies lubricating liquid to the fan drive gear system under other operating conditions. The auxiliary supply pump connects to an auxiliary reservoir through a conduit routed within a case housing the fan drive gear system. The conduit typically includes two or more conduit segments, mounting hardware, and associated fittings for purposes of securing the conduit within the case housing the fan drive gear system.
Conventional oil scavenging systems have generally been satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need for improved lubrication systems with fewer parts and which require less assembly time than conventional lubrication systems. There also remains a need for lubrication systems that are lightweight and less costly than conventional systems. The present disclosure provides solutions to these needs.